


After dinner

by emmadilla



Series: Daniella & the boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Implied gay sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Direct sequel to "Killing time", Daniella's dinner is finished and afterwards she goes back to Sam's room for a little after-meal fun ...





	After dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had the idea for this one once I was finished writing the last one-shot with Daniella, so I figured I might as well go ahead and write it. I hope y'all enjoy it!

I snuggled close to Sam’s chest as he carried me to the dormitory bathrooms. Because of the set up of the bunker, we didn’t have our own private bathrooms, but rather shared a large bathroom with several stalls and a few different showers. There were a couple of single shower stalls along with a large, open shower area with several shower heads, like a locker room. After we all started seeing each other and got comfortable with one another, we never used the single stalls anymore. Seeing each other naked wasn’t a huge deal, and if anything it could lead to a more exciting shower. More than once a quick shower had turned into a morning quickie. Or I’d happened to walk in to see a morning quickie. Either or.

 

Sam set me down gently as he moved to turn on one of the heads, adjusting the temperature to get it just right before he motioned to me to join him. Before I did, I grabbed one of my elastic bands off of a nearby shelf, pulling my hair up so that it wouldn’t get wet. I had just washed my hair the day before, and it was not worth the effort of doing what I would need to do to it so it wouldn’t turn out all frizzy once it dried. If I simply let it air dry, my red curls turned into a major lion’s mane, which was perhaps fitting since I was a Leo, but in reality it was a bit suffocating to have all that hair around my head.

 

The water was hot and felt good running down my body. I just stood there for a moment, letting the heat envelope me, almost jumping in surprise when I felt Sam touch me. I opened my eyes to see him standing behind me, a washcloth all lathered up with a sweet smelling soap. I went to take it from him, but he pulled it away as he said, “Let me.”

 

I cocked an eyebrow and smiled. “Well go ahead, then.”

 

Sam stood close behind me as he lazily washed up and down my back, slipping down past the bump of my ass before kneeling so he could wash my legs, first one then the other. His gentle touch made my skin tingle in its wake, my body already yearning for another round even after the absolute pounding it had just taken. It might have only made me more sore than I felt, but if it was from one of the guys I just couldn’t find it in myself to say no.

 

He made sure to wash away the remnants of our fun before he stood back up, washing my stomach and chest as he leaned in for a kiss. I smiled as he pulled away; Sam was such a sweetheart, no matter what front he put up as a hunter. He didn’t share this side with everyone, and I counted it a privilege that I was one of the few that he did.

 

As he finished up with me, I took the washcloth from him and said, “My turn.” He smiled so wide that his dimples appeared. I loved his cute little dimples, not that he always smiled wide enough to show them. He did for me, usually, along with his brother and Cas. That was about it. I returned a grin as I started lathering up his expansive chest, cleaning up the sweat and sex that had permeated his skin. I was sure that, sooner or later, Cas and Dean would also need to utilize the shower. Probably together, if I knew them well. But Sam and I were alone for now as the washcloth slipped lower down his body.

 

I spent as much time as I could lazily washing up his body, but when the water started going cold, we rinsed off and Sam grabbed a couple of towels from the cabinet next to the shower entrance, handing one to me before using his to dry himself off before he tucked it around his waist. I similarly dried myself off and then wrapped the towel around me, pulling the elastic out of my hair and setting it back on the shelf before I stepped out of the shower area. I shared a kiss with him before we walked back to his room, shivering just slightly from the bunker temperature. I would definitely be looking to get dressed as soon as possible.

 

I didn’t really have a set room of my own, since I rotated between the guys. I mean, I _technically_ had a room, the room that I’d taken when I very first moved into the bunker, before we all got together, but I never really used it anymore. Even when the boys were gone, I preferred to sleep in one of their rooms, wanting to fall asleep smelling them, enveloped in their blankets, as if their essence was preserved in their bedding for me and me alone. As a result, since I’d started rotating, I’d stored some basic clothes in each of the boys rooms so I wouldn’t have to keep trekking back to my first room. Some special things I kept in my room, but aside from those things, the rest of my clothes were scattered between the three boys’ rooms.

 

I pulled out a basic black thong and bralette from one of Sam’s drawers, pausing a moment and then pulling out a pair of black yoga pants and a loose grey t-shirt. I checked the time as I went to pull the shirt over my head, seeing that I still had about an hour left for the roast. The smell was beginning to make it back to the dormitory area and my mouth was beginning to water, especially after the vigorous session we just had. My body wanted to replenish that energy, and it would soon enough.

 

Sam and I spent the rest of that hour cuddling, holding each other close and talking and just generally enjoying each other’s presence. He was always a calming anchor for me, I suspected he was for all of us in some way, even Castiel. If I’d let myself, I could have fallen asleep in his arms, but I had to keep myself awake so I could check the roast. When the hour was up, I padded to the kitchen, reminding myself to take my discarded clothes to the laundry once dinner was done. My shirt and bra were still in the kitchen, and my pants and thong were undoubtedly still lying wherever Sam had flung them in the living room area. A quick check revealed that the roast was ready, so I fished some oven mitts out of a drawer and took it out of the oven, setting it on the counter to rest a few minutes while I tended to a few last minute details. Once I’d set everything out, I yelled for the boys, “Dinner’s ready! Come while it’s hot!”

 

Dean and Sam were hot on each other’s heels as they trekked into the kitchen, Castiel not far behind them. Even though he didn’t eat, he still joined us for dinner so he could spend time with us. It was a sweet gesture, just one of the things he did that said that he loved us. He never _had_ to join us, but he seemed to enjoy sitting there, talking with us as we ate, maybe subtly molesting one of us under the table. At times he was such a troublemaker I had to wonder if Gabriel had rubbed off on him. But like a sour patch kid, whenever he was sour he always followed up with some sweet, which usually equalled fun times for us. I wasn’t the only one to find myself pinned against the wall by his grace …

 

From the looks Dean was giving throughout dinner, it seemed he was the target of Cas’ subtle teasings. It seemed the angel was looking for a little more satisfaction, and he would get it tonight. Dean seemed to be okay with that since as soon as he finished he immediately disposed of his plate and followed Cas back to the dormitory area. Sam and I exchanged a look and laughed, taking our time to finish before we retired back to his room.

 

As soon as the door closed, Sam embraced me from behind, so close that I could feel his voice rumble in my chest as he whispered, “You know, I don’t think I ate enough, earlier, I could go for seconds …” He wasn’t talking about dinner and I knew it, biting back a moan as his hands wandered to the hem of my shirt. In one deft movement he’d pulled off my shirt and spun me around, pulling me in for a kiss as he worked the fasteners of my bra. It wasn’t as easy to unfasten as it had been earlier, since he didn’t have direct view of it and, more importantly, he was was distracted by my tongue in his mouth. But he eventually worked it off and flung it on the floor, pushing me gently against the bed, causing me to fall back flat on my back. He was on me in an instant, pulling me up further on the bed as he littered my lips and face and neck with kisses, pausing only long enough to pull off his own shirt before he pressed our bare torsos together. The feeling of skin on skin was heavenly, and we were both readily becoming aroused.

 

I moaned loud and long as he hit a particularly sensitive spot at the crook of my neck, and he lightly scraped his teeth against it before he sucked, earning a shiver and a gasp from me. But this was not what he really wanted and so he descended lower, nipping and kissing as he went, eventually hooking his fingers into my pants and pulling them off of me along with my thong so that I was laid bare before him. He observed me for a moment, quivering in anticipation and want, his own eyes darkened by lust. He didn’t wait long to dive in, however, hooking my legs over his shoulders as he started to lazily lick up and down my entire slit. We locked eyes for a good while until he finally stopped teasing and closed his lips around my clit, sucking while he flicked it inside his mouth. My eyes closed as my head thumped against the mattress, lost in the sensations shooting through my pelvis. I reached down and tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging ever so lightly like I knew he liked. I could feel him smile against my thighs as he set a rhythm: circle clit, suck lightly, circle again, then dip down and spear my entrance. Lather, rinse, repeat. My thighs were starting to shake as I felt like every nerve was on fire, poised, ready to fire at a moment’s notice. But every time I started to get close, Sam backed off, endlessly teasing me. I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to come while he was buried deep inside me, but he didn’t want to stop his ministrations just yet.

 

My hips gently rose with him as I started grinding against his mouth and tongue, getting desperate for relief that seemed painfully slow in coming. He joyfully tortured me more and more until I finally begged him, “Sam, please.”

 

That was all I needed to say. Within a split second, he was back on top of me, his tongue in my mouth, my taste on his lips. I thought he would just stick it in right then and there, but after kissing me he rolled me on my side and positioned himself behind me so that we were spooning. His lips gently kissed my shoulder as he pulled up one of my legs, positioning himself before he slipped inside.

 

Because of our activity earlier that night, he didn’t feel the need to go as slow as he normally did as he entered me, and for that I was glad as I was more than eager to get our show on the road. Despite that, he still started out with a slow, casual pace as he pulled my body flush against his. I rested my outside leg over one of his, opening me up even more to take him in as much as possible. His right arm snaked under my neck, supporting my head and anchoring him as his left hand initially rested on my stomach while he got adjusted. When he established his rhythm, however, his left hand wandered up to fondle my breasts as he kissed my neck, moaning into my ear. Our room was filled with the sounds pleasure and heavy breathing and slick sex as he started to increase his pace, unable to hold out on me for too long. Castiel was the only one of the three who could put in any serious effort when it came to teasing, and I attributed that to his angel grace. Sam could put up a good fight for a while but would fall apart eventually and give in. Dean wouldn’t even try, he just dove right in. I liked the variety, though, it helped liven things up so it wasn’t the same thing all the time. Even good sex done the same way every time got boring. Perhaps that was why monogamous relationships never worked for me, I just couldn’t be with one person at a time without getting bored, no matter how I felt about the person. Having three men to divide my attention between made me actually feel like I could settle down for once.

 

I moved against him as much as I could as he sped up and then slowed down and then sped up again. He was trying to hold out, himself, but I could tell it was starting to become an effort for him. When his left hand finally wandered down to play with my clit I knew he was wanting to finish, but of course he couldn’t finish unless I did, he would never allow himself. He was breathing heavy in my ear, his lips abandoning my shoulder and neck in favour of concentrating on not finishing too quickly. I was so close, myself, between his earlier teasing and the way he was fucking me and flicking my clit. “Come on,” he encouraged in my ear. “Come on, Daniella.” It was only a few clit flicks later and I did exactly that, clenching around him as I came with a shout. I was loud enough that Cas and Dean potentially heard me, that is if they weren’t too caught up in their own activities.

 

Sam’s hips stuttered as he reacted to my own orgasm, gripping my hip and thrusting desperately until he, too, came just a few minutes after I did. He buried his face in my shoulder as he finally stilled, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath and reorient himself. When he was able to come down a little bit, he pulled out of me and laid out on his back, probably feeling quite a bit drained by this point. Not all men were designed to go multiple rounds so close together, but it was a valiant effort nonetheless. I took it upon myself to get up and fetch one of the towels left over from our shower earlier, cleaning myself off before handing it to him. Instead of bothering with any clothes, I just climbed back into bed, snuggling up to Sam’s side as he threw the towel aside after he was done using it. In a little while, as the tingles of ecstasy finally calmed down and left us in a calm, euphoric state, we would pull the covers down and settle down underneath them, giving each other soft kisses until we both drifted off for the night, content in each other’s arms. For now, though, we simply laid there wordlessly, drinking in the post-coital bliss as much as we could. We didn’t always get calm moments like this, but when we did we enjoyed the hell out of them, knowing that at any moment it could get ripped away from us. That was the risk we ran living in the world that we did, but I don’t think any of us would trade it - or each other - for anything.


End file.
